The Gang
by MoonyMeggers
Summary: The makings of a legacy... Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Sari, and Willow...
1. Chapter 1

The Gang

"It's kind of crazy, ya know?"

James just gave his friend a look that quite plainly expressed his thoughts. _You're crazy, all right._ "What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Never mind. Hey, where's your stuff?" Sirius asked.

"In your front hall. I wasn't sure how we were getting to the train."

A puzzled look came over Sirius' face. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure either... Better go ask Mum. Last one in is an Earwax Bean!" Sirius took off running, partially to be first in and partially because of the murderous look James was giving him. Just a couple minutes before, he and James were trying to catch Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from the air, and after the yolk-flavoured one that James had to choke down, Sirius promised the next was a toffee.

_ Sirius had know it was no toffee... _ Still, James sprinted off after his long-legged friend.

"Boo!" The doorknocker on Sirius' front door shouted at him as he puffed up the front stairs. "Heehee, I got you! Is Jamesies 'fraid? Heehee!"

"Man, you're slow!" Sirius was leaning against the hall wall just inside the door, munching on a shnapple (an apple flavoured ginger snap).

"I wasn't trying to race you, I wanted to get some moo juice to get rid of this earwax taste!" James covered for himself. "Besides, I'm not obsessed with Muggle sports, I don't have to run quickly - just fly quickly. And I'd like to see you do that better than me!"

Sirius scowled. "So what if you've got the fastest broom... Wizards these days..."

At this, James laughed. "You make yourself sound like you are positively ancient, what do you mean 'these days'?"

As Sirius was about to take off on his speech of how Muggles have a lot to teach the Wizarding community, and how soccer was better than Quidditch any day, James shoved the remainder of Sirius' shnapple in his mouth.

Later that afternoon, they were buzzing around the scarlet-red Hogwarts Express.

"Sirius Black! I think I have to give you detention!" A dark-red-haired, green eyed, pretty 7th year girl yelled out to a very guilty looking Sirius.

He turned around. "Oh, it's only you. So, how's my girl been?" He put his arm around her waist.

"Your _girl_ happens to be the _Head Girl_, and _my_ girl!" James approached, mock-angry. "Get off, or am I going to have to show you what's what?" His brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"You're Head Girl! Well, I'll be... and James, did you get... yes, I can see your badge. Well, all we need is for you two to have a kid... what a prick he'll be!" Sirius said this as he pushed Lily towards James. He ran off, jumping over a first year on his way to find Remus.

"We are not going out!" Lily exclaimed, at the same time James asked, "What are we naming the kid?"

She ruffled his hair. _Not that I wouldn't like it..._

_ She hates me... _James looked at her wistfully, and when she caught his stare he grinned.

"Due to a stink bomb in the teacher's compartment, the train will not leave until the culprit comes forward." A voice blared through the air outside Platform 9 and 3/4.

Lily jumped. "What have you done?" She studied James' face closely for any hint of guilt.

"Me? Nothing... but Padfoot-"

Lily ran off toward the cry of "Oh _no_! _Don't_ not let us go to school! How_ absolutely_ horrible!" Sirius crowed from the front of the train. Many students looked around hopefully, wishing that the holidays wouldn't end. Maybe they wouldn't be able to go, like that black haired, brown eyed, gorgeous, tall guy standing on a soap box had pointed out. Many girls started to crowd around his antics, which made it hard for Lily to get through.

"Hey Lil, Head Girl, what do you say? Isn't it just _horrid_ that we can't-" He stopped his silly tirade abruptly when Lily pulled him off the soap box by the scruff of his neck. "Hey, lighten up-"

"Sirius, if you did this..."

"Why do you care so much?" Sirius gave her a bewildered stare. "Filch is the only staff on the train- wait a minute!" A gleam lit up his eyes. "You and your lover boy have to ride in that compartment, don't you? Oh, this is better than I thought!" He climbed back up on his box. "Ladies and Gents, do you realize that Lily here is going to smell _real good_ when she gets to Hogwarts? Maybe she'll even be in a _good mood_, having to suffer through a train ride with Filch and all the while having to stay sane with James! They need to get married, you know. Then they can have a little Padfoot Jr.-"

"Sirius, get down. _Now_." James was hot in the face from what Padfoot was going on about. _Why is it, if you aren't with him, you're against him? I am his friend, and yet he does this to me..._

James was getting all worked up, when Lily turned to him. _God, he looks his best when he's mad... Too bad he's mad about Padfoot saying we should go together... _"James, we can get him back, I have an idea!"

Prongs loved the look in her eyes. He wanted to- but no. "Lily, you are the Head Girl... what evil thoughts are you thinking...?"

Six hours later, James and Lily were laughing so hard that the Sorting couldn't go on. Sirius was in line with the rest of the first years, looking very wet. During the carriage ride, they had magicked Sirius into the middle of the lake and had tricked McGonagall into thinking that he was a silly first year. She had pulled him out of the lake, and hadn't listened when Sirius had protested that he was a Prefect 7th year, not a first year too stupid not to stay in the boat. But she wouldn't hear of it, so now he was sitting on a stool far too small for him and with the Thinking Cap on his head - which actually fit him now.

_ Why are you here, Sirius? Hmmm? You should be in... 7th Year? Whoa, I do not want to know this... you are an Animagus? Ooooh, illegal! And... oh! You are a bad boy! Oh, this in interesting... well, if I am to sort you properly, I will have to take into account what you did to Severus Snape, letting him meet your friend... Moony... as a werewolf... you are evil! Evil! Even so... well, I am sure you know this already, but keep your practical jokes practical-_

_ Hey! _Sirius responded._ It's not my fault you are reading my mind. And don't even think about putting me in Slytherin! I am a Gryffindor! Sure, I did that to Snape, but... he was awful. You should have known the circumstances. He called Lily a mudblood, and wanted to tell the whole school about Moony being-_

_ I know, I know... well, you wouldn't do anything unwarranted, I guess... but even so, be more careful. You have a deep understanding of the ways of the world... what's this? You could have saved your sister? If you had traded in that other girl's life... but you didn't. Hmm. The only other person I have ever known, which is quite a few, mind you, that would have been able to do that is Gryffindor himself. Therefore, it still has to be _"Gryffindor!" _And good luck!_

Sirius got up smiling and bowing to the other students. Lily and James were no longer laughing, though, and neither was Dumbledore. Padfoot ignored this, and went on entertaining the school until McGonagall told him to sit down, or else he would get detention.

Lily and James had their heads down, whispering furiously when Sirius sauntered over to their table. When they looked up, they asked in unison, "Why did the Sorting Hat take so long?"

Sirius was taken aback. "What? What are you talking about? I think it was just trying to get through the thickness of my skull." He flashed a silly smile, and ignored the looks of concern on their faces. _ I can't tell them about my sister. They would hate me. James knew my sister as well as I had... hell, him and Jeannie would've gotten married then... He would never talk to me again. No, I can't tell. And as for the Sorting Hat wanting to put me in Slytherin..._

When the sorting was over and the Gryffindor table was weighed down in first years (why does it always seem that there are more and more freshmen every year? and they are all so dull...), Lily, James, and Padfoot went crazy. 

"But, Prof. McGonagall, it was Sari's fault!" wailed Sirius. He winked at her, but at the same time shooting a dirty look. *Well, it was still fun... but having to clean the trophy room on the first day back...*

Sari looked at Padfoot strangely. Did she really hear that? Nah, she was just imagining things. No one but her family was Enlightened. "Sirius Black, you know very well that it was provoked. And the fact that you drew Willow into it was just wrong!" Sari spat out.

"Oh ho ho! Look who's talking now! A big bad 6th year! And a scruffy looking one at that, eh? Hey... I did not drag Willow into it! I drug James into it!"

"And Prongs used me as a shield!" Lily was not happy and was trying her best to show this, but she just looked comical with food splattered down her front.

James was transfixed. He could probably get that piece of chocolate off of her neck... her delicious neck... As his mind fell inward towards her, McGonagall stomped her foot.

"All of you. Detention. And..." She stopped. She shook her head, and a little smile played across her normally tightly drawn mouth. "...Sari, you and Sirius need to stay behind. I will deal with you both later. As for you two," She rounded on James and Lily and laid into them. "You are my Head Students! I can not believe that you would take part in such a childish act! And-"

"Prof., remember that no matter how bad they are, you and Prof. Dumbledore were the ones who felt they were the best in the school..."

"Mr. Black, I do not choose to deal with you now, and if you make me want to you will regret it!"

"James, Lily, I am disappointed. Report to Dumbledore Saturday morning, 7 am. You may go. Willow! I have no idea how you managed to make yourself part of this gang. You and Sari have integrated yourselves by choice though, so I guess you have chosen your own worst punishment."

_McGonagall made a funny!_ The shock was evident on all faces. Sirius couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Willow, you may go see Mr. Lupin." Willow left and headed to the infirmary. "Mr. Black, Miss Engle." Sari and Sirius stood at attention, Sari actually worried and Sirius in mock-military position. "As I see that you don't necessarily care for each other's company, I have chosen you to be partners. Throughout this year -" She took a moment to relish what she was going to doom them to. " - your survival depends on each other. Sari, you are a 6th year, correct? And Sirius, you are a 7th. Well, if either of you gets in any sort of trouble, you will share the punishment." She stood back while these words took effect.

"Prof. McGonagall... you wouldn't...!?!" Sari was amazed. She was infuriated.

Sirius was happy. Now, he could do two things at once, annoy his arch-rival and make her do half of his work. "Prof., have you been reading that?" He was referring to a self-help book on her desk. It was titled: Punishment in the Magical World With Influences of the Muggle.

"Yes, but I didn't need it. Prof. Snape has already read it, and he has - opened my eyes." At this, her eyes got lost. She snapped back to it. "Did I mention, you would have to share the punishments?"

"Yes, Prof." Sari was flat toned, as this would be adding detentions to her norm, but Sirius was estatic as he would be having less. Kind of.

"Together." She pronounced this word well. And she relished the effects. "You may go. Report to me in the morning, on Saturday."

Sari and Sirius stared after the Prof. Both of their minds were screaming. *Together!?!* Sirius turned and smiled. He smiled, and flicked her ear. "You know, you'll have to take that shirt off."

The end, for now. Do you want to know why her shirt has to come off? Or what the punishments are? Or why Moony is in the infirmiry? Or who Willow is? Or... there are so many questions. And I also urge you, look way deeper. I have a lot in here, and by the end it will all come out. I have a dream... I really do hope you like this, though. If you do, or if you don't, or if you don't know, please review. And even if you don't want to review, just urge me to go on with an ! in the message. It does help. More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

The Gang

_Chapter 2, by MoonyMeggers_

Classes were never boring if you had them with Gryffindor. Everyone loved the exitement that was brought by James, Sirius, and Remus. Today was no exception. It was a dreary Monday, the first day of term, and Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"James, put me down! Ahh! This is not funny! Put me down!" James had Lily in a peculiar position. She was upside down over his shoulder, her head two inches from a Pluto Mosquito Trap, much like the Venus Fly Trap plant but a much more vicious variety. Lily gave up struggling. "You wouldn't actually do this, James. You wouldn't."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't? Can't you see that I am?" James goaded her.

Prof. Sprout hurried over. She hissed, "What are you two doing?! You are acting way out of behaviour! James, if you do this," the Prof. was pulling on his arm, trying to get Lily down, but the Prof. was much too short. "I will have to give you detention."

James laughed a little at this. "Prof., can you hold up a mirror for me? I can't see her face." The Prof. looked aghast. "A detention is nothing next to this... You see, Lily has something to tell me..."

Lily balked. *No. There is no way, James Potter, that I am telling you anything, especially here, no!*

Sari looked around. She _had_ felt that buzz, who was *talking*?

James smiled. "Oh, Padfoot, I think you have something to read for us all?"

Sirius stepped in. "Oh yes, Sir Prongs, I do!" He waved a little leather-bound black book. "A list of all Lily's boy toys!" All of the greenhouse laughed.

"What!" Lily screeched. "No, no, you don't get it, Sirius, don't read that!"

"And why not, my fair maiden?" Sirius did a mock curtsey.

"Because, Sirius, you are in it! You and the Gang... certain tunnels and passageways..." All of the greenhouse roared. Lily and Sirius, they couldn't believe it! In tunnels, together! This was too good!

James stiffened. He turned his head, and whispered into Lily's ear. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do!" Lily aswered, without trying to understand what James was actually asking. She was fanatic as Sirius began to open the book.

Remus looked around. Something wasn't right... where had he seen that book... and why did it seem that there was something between Padfoot and Lily? It clicked. "Sirius, no!" He tossed himself the two yards over three rows of plants to slap the book down.

A couple of Hufflepuffs oohed and ahhed. Lupin was very fine... and so brave!

Sirius looked at Lupin as though he had grown an extra nose. "What-"

"The book, Sirius, the History book...?" Remus weighed down the word History with extra meaning.

Sirius' eyes opened wide. He bent down, to much giggling, and scooped up the book. He looked closer. "Oh no."

That night, at 10 pm, they were cleaning the greenhouse roof. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and of course Sari because of McGonagall's rule, were whining and complaining under the watchful eye of Filch. Sari was not pleased with Sirius, and made this well known. They spent more time splatting each other with vemonous words and the Muggle scrubbing sponges than the roof full of moss. By 2 am, when they were allowed to go, they were in such bad tempers that they snapped at everyone. Sari ran back up to the Castle, and Sirius stared after her awhile before heading into the Forbidden Forest. He quickly changed into a huge black dog just as the shadows overtook him, and when Lily asked about the safety of this, James and Remus exchanged looks. They knew where he was going... They convinced Lily that he would be just fine. Remus walked back to the Castle, leaving behind James and Lily.

Lily laid back, sighing. She loved the sky at night. So much wonder. Sure, the Magical World knew a lot and could do a lot, but she wanted to be out there, in the stars. "James?" She asked to his darkened silhouette. "Have you ever wondered if Sirius is a bit-"

"Odd? Cocky? Silly? Yes, I know." he replied.

"No, I mean more like... hidden."

James gave Lily a weird look. "No one is less hidden than Sirius. He is the King of Hogwarts... the most popular guy around. Everyone knows him, and he is so lucky... he's got it all." He mumbled something else, which Lily couldn't hear.

"What's that?"

"Like you don't know. Why don't you just go run after him, you want to!" With this, James left. Lily sighed. What had she done now?

Sirius woke the next morning laying in a clearing. The sunlight was glistening on the trees, and he realized that he must be very late to class. He put away his Pensieve, and hurried to Potions. Prof. Snape was going to tan his hide. He smiled. He would get another detention, with Sari.

"Lily, James, sit down." Prof. Dumbledore smiled. "I saw your little fiasco at the Feast. Very entertaining."

Lily and James stayed quiet. Was Dumbledore happy with them?

"However. It was not right, we are not to have food-fights. Do you understand? You are the Head Students, you cannot set a good example by breaking the rules." Dumbledore looked sternly over his half-moon spectacles. Lily and James nodded, sorry. "And you two have Quidditch trials to orchastrate for the Gryffindor team."

They looked up, surprised. That was it?

He chuckled. "No, I am not going to punish you. Unlike other Profs., I think that a perfect student is one who has something hidden. No, for you two not to get into trouble would be to take away your personalities. Other than that, I wanted to inform you of the Quidditch changes. James, you are captain once again, Sirius is your second, and you have Lily and Willow. But that is only 4 out of 7, and you need a reserve team. I am simply warning you, if you don't have the positions filled by Monday, I will have to cut Gryffindor out. And no one wants to see that happen." 

James sat thinking. Who was there that was any good? 

"What about Remus? He's pretty decent with a broom. And he can peg Prof. Snape with paper planes-" Lily stopped abruptly to an elbow from James. 

Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled. "You may go. And good luck." 

Lily and James left, heading back up to the dorms. Neither of them said anything, both thinking that the other was deep in thought about Quidditch. Really, they were both thinking about something a little... closer... someone a little closer... 

Sirius sighed. He had just finished overseeing Quidditch trials, and now he had about half an hour before he had to report to Snape for detention. Prof. Snape's son, Severus, usually made up the detentions for his daddy. He laid on his bed, staring out the window. The sky was beautiful... the reds and oranges as the sun dissapeared over the horizon... He missed his Atlantic Coast home. When the sun sets over the ocean, on a clear day with no clouds, there is the Green Flash. It is wierd how something so simple, so natural, can drive a person's senses crazy. He closed his eyes, imagining the ivory sand between his toes and a cold wind pinkening his nose and cheeks. He always used to sit with his arms around his knees watching the sunsets... and as the last sliver of the sun dissapeared under the perfectly straight horizon of the tumultuous blue grey waters, the sky explodes - if you can keep your eyes open. Most people blink without realizing it, but Sirius never did. He always sat alone, waiting for the Green Flash... *It's one of those things that you have to wait for patiently, because no matter how much you scream at the heavens it won't happen any quicker... You wait, and can never blink... Blinking is like giving up faith. You tell yourself it isn't going to happen right then, so you close your eyes to it, and you miss it... But if you watch, it happens, and by the time you realize it happens it is over... It's like life... all the good things, the most wonderful things, are seen best in hindsight... but you have to have the memories in the first place to ever be able to look back...*

Sari was enraged. Sirius had gotten another detention! She had to go report to Snape for his detention! "No, sorry Willow, I have detention because of Sirius again. I can't play chess, we wouldn't be able to finish."

"I think you just don't want your butt kicked. I'd win, you know."

"Yeah right! What about Quidditch today, huh? I got on the team!"

"Yeah, but I was already on the team. You just got on because Sirius was helping James make the cuts..."

Sari narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice dripped with a dangerous tone.

"Nothing, really. Just that James is the harder one to get judged by. Why?"

Sari regarded her friend. She doesn't really seem to mean anything else... She looked at her watch. "Ahh! I am going to be late! Where's Sirius?"

"Right here, my fair maiden, ready to catch you if you fall." He said with a flourish from behind her.

*Two hours or more of this!* Grr... she thought. "Let's go."

Sirius winked at Willow and followed Sari out the portrait hole.

Remus was trying to do his Muggle Studies homework, but he couldn't concentrate. Not that he wanted to, for two reasons: werewolves and Willow. His assignment was a book report on Muggle liturature, and the assigned book was A Werewolf in Paris. It frustrated him to no end to read that book and know that Muggles were just as prejudiced towards werewolves as wizards and witches, and they were both based on fear. He laughed a little. He knew what Sirius would've said about this: "What you don't know doesn't hurt you, but you sure hurt it." This took Remus' mind completely away from his homework and onto his friends. Sirius, of course, and James in regards to Lily *why don't they just get together?* he thought as he watched them across the common room. And about Willow... his mind got stuck there for quite a bit. And her friend Sari. Poor Sari, he chuckled. She was probably cursing obsinities at Padfoot right now... Padfoot. And Prongs, and their expeditions every month.

He was jolted out of his reverie by a pair of slender ivory arms sliding around his neck and a soft breath on his neck. Remus turned his face to stare into the gray eyes of Willow. "Hey." He murmured quietly.

"Hey yourself." She said as she moved around and curled up on his lap. "What's going on?"

Remus sat thinking. He was holding the most important thing to him right now, his arms filled with the beauty that he loved, and the sincerity that her eyes offered. He loved her eyes. He brought his hand up to let his fingers follow the curves of her well defined cheekbone and down along her jaw line. He loved her so much, she was everything to him... and yet. He hadn't told her. *Would she run away, would she hate me?* It would be too much for Remus to bear.

A bemused expression played across her suculent lips while her eyes continued to quest into his soul. She loved him, wanted to be with him forever... but... *I can't do this to him, it's wrong and selfish. I can't keep leading him on...* "Well?" she pressed.

"Oh, you know, homework... and studying for N.E.W.T.'s-"

"You're already studying?"

"You would be too if you were in 7th year. But you're not, lucky bum!"

"Yeah, I know-"

"No you don't! You have no idea... every 7th year is so worried about the tests-"

"No, I meant my bum. It's very lucky, don't you think?" She smiled at the confusion crossing his face. She laughed, and tickled him. They got lost for a few minutes...

The questions will be answered... eventually. You will have to keep reading, and keep responding. Hope you enjoy. Oh! In case you didn't know, Lily is in 7th but she is a year younger than she should be cuz she skipped 1st year (one of the mysteries to be answered), and so is Sirius, James, Remus, and Severus... and Wormtail, you'll see him in a bit. But Sari and Willow are in 6th year, and are Lily's best (girl) friends. Any other questions? Shoot! Please???


	3. Chapter 3

The Gang

**The Gang, 3**

**by MoonyMeggers**

"Attention, please!" Prof. McGonagall called for the prefect meeting. But as she looked around, she seriously doubted if the meeting would ever start. There was Snape - annoying git, but still brilliant - chattering on about how he didn't see why prefects didn't have the power to suspend anyone. He had several at his every whim... too bad, she thought. But for the other group that was any sort of a group at all (others were milling about in twos and threes) contained the gang. Lily, yelling at Potter; Sirius, tying Sari's hair into a knot; Remus and Willow trying to sort out and calm down their friends, and Sirius' fan club all trying to get a good freeze-frame of his butt. Exasperated, Minnie pulled out her wand. She had only been a teacher since the beginning of this year, and her main problem was that all the students had no respect for her because she was just their chum. They didn't take her seriously. Well... she hated to do this - actually, not really - but she waved her wand in an infinity motion while saying, "Those brats they are, those brats they be, either lost in time or frozen they see!" With a brilliant golden light encasing the room, all had taken seats and stared empty-eyed towards her. "That's better," She murmured.

Lily and James glanced around, startled. Minnie - no, Prof. McGonagall - was sitting behind the briefing desk, her head in her arms. They looked at each other, nodded, then stood. "Ahem." James cleared his throat. "We are all here to discuss Quidditch. We need to figure out the schedule of events, and all the little details." The meeting went on in an orderly fashion, topics tackled and all taken care of. However, it was all Minnie could do but to stare. Lost in Time, Lily and James would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Psst! Psst! Lily!"

Lily rolled over. "Wha...?" She rubbed her eyes. "James!"

James sat there, looking eiry in the dark. His pupils dialated, his hair always a mess, and... his head floating above her.

"Right now? But it's two in the morning... I don't want to go anywhere..." Sirius appeared on the window, and as he climbed in, Remus said, "We aren't. We'll all stay here." He ducked his head back into Willow's curtains.

"What!?"

Sirius grinned. "We just finished the Plan." he said ominusly.

"What Plan?" Lily asked groggily, not necessarily caring.

"You know. The thing... well, it's not there anymore..."

"Sirius, what are you on? You shouldn't be talking about yourself - or lack of, ahem, self - in front of the girlies." Remus said, between breathes with Willow.

"What girlies?" James retorted.

"Well, considering Remie is the only real man in this room -"

Willow was cut off by Sari throwing a pillow at her. "Will, no one wants to hear about Lupin, as much as you love to hear yourself talk. Remember before we fell asleep?" Sari scowled.

"Actually, Will, it was good." Lily put in. Talking to Remus now, "She talks about you before she goes to sleep, during her sleep, etc... but I like it."

"Why?" James asked, taken aback.

"Because, it puts them to sleep!" Sirius shouted.

Lily said nothing. *It's nice to hear that someone has a life... with another person... something that's sweet... _and tragic_.* She ended darkly.

They all sat there for awhile. Just sat. Even Willow had made Remus stop for awhile.

"Hey! You know what I found?" Lily blurted out before she thought it through, "a window!"

"Congrats, Lil." Sirius drawled in a dry voice.

"Shut up!" Sari called.

Lily smirked. She was pretty sure Sari was only offended because it was Sirius... silly chicken. Then Lily started laughing. Sirius does kinda look like a chicken...

They all looked quizzically at Lily. "So... the window?"

"Oh. Right. Well, all of you boys have to leave. I need to get dressed." They didn't move, of course. "Now."

Five minutes later, the whole lot of them were scurrying across the grounds. There were far too many of them to fit under the cloak, so only Sirius, James, and Lily used it. The others were less likely to get in big trouble if caught, but with these three... well, Sari didn't want to be serving detention forever.

"Where is it? -- Are we there yet? -- What are we looking for? -- I'm cold. -- Ow! Get your elbow out of my side! -- Will you two shut up! I've got to concentrate... I don't know if I can find it in the dark..." 

After another ten minutes of James' and Sirius' constant babble, Lily threw off the cloak and stormed off. She stopped suddenly, though, and motioned for James and Sirius to stop spooking Willow. "Here." She announced.

The others gathered around, ending up in a circle around the window. It was just that... a four paned, decorated bordered, window. The weird thing was that it was floating above ground, horizontally, just hanging there...

That's all for now... please review.... I'll love you forever... I know there are inconsistencies between my work and JKR's, but it's all good. I don't claim to be her... or as good as her... and frankly, some things are just boring if we can't deviate from the norm. So I'll put up the next chapter, I promise, in no later than a week... but here's the deal. The sooner I put up the next chapter, the less likely the one after that will be quick... I'm to addicted to all of your fanfics to always be writing my own. Speaking of, check out my favorite author's list. I personally endorse their work. And if you haven't read Cassandra Claire's Draco Dormiens/Sinister, you have no idea how good fanfic can get.


End file.
